Two packs
by Kindred01
Summary: Dumbledore is plotting, Fenrir Greyback has his own plans and Remus is not happy
1. Chapter 1

Fenrir has cornered the creature, he grinned as he watched him try to pull his leg free from the bear trap, tears was running down his face as he looked up at the large man, his fear was overwhelming "P…Please don't eat me." He whimpered, the wolf let out a loud deep laugh as he looked at the injured deer as he pulled the bear trap off the boy's leg

"I have other plans for you little deer." He said as he walked knelt either side of him

"P…Please let me go, I…I'm lost." He said again the wolf laugh

"Oh yes your are lost, this place is filled with wolves like me, you are so far away from home little one." He grinned as he turned him over on his knees "Luckily for you I've already eaten." He growled, as he pulled the teen's trousers down

"NO STOP PLEASE!" he cried

"I knew you were going to be here, the headmaster told me." He grinned as he pulled his cock free and started rubbing it against the teen's bare backside

"NO you lie he won't do that!" he sobs as he felt the wolf's large member rub against him.

"I don't lie; I tell the truth your headmaster gave me his permission to fuck the golden boy, then he would come and scare me away and you will do anything he wants."

"W...Why?" The teen winced as he felt the head of the beast cock at his entrance, a dark grin fell over Fenrir's face as he decide to turned the boy over onto his back and look into the wonderful green eyes, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, the green orbs were filled with fear and pain.

The wolf leaned down and whispered in his ears as he nudged the tip of his cock into the 16 year olds' body "Because Harry he wants you to be dependent on him, think about it he send you back to that family of yours…" he slides in a little deeper getting a gasp out Harry "…who beat you and treat you like a slave and he either sends that red head clan or himself to come for you." A moan left the dark hair teen's lips; it wasn't the reaction Harry was expecting, he was waiting for horrid burning splitting pain instead he got pleasure with pain, he titled his head back and let out another moan. Grey back grinned as he seats himself all the way into the boy "You like this Harry." The teen nods

"I…I can feel you in me, you're…you're in deep." He said his voice was shaky, the wolf took his Harry's hand and placed it over Harry's stomach, the teen gasp and moaned as the bump under his skin "I…Is that you!

"Yes." Fenrir grinned showing his fangs as the teen become hard within moments "I'm going to fuck you Harry, and when that old coot does come for you there will nothing for him to save, you will be mine and on the next full moon I will be waiting for you."

"I…I'm your." Harry gasped as he felt the wolf start thrusting his hips into him sending shock waves of pleasure thought him as he hit his sweet spot dead on.

The large wolf half morphed in front of Harry's eyes, the dark amber eyes looked into the teen's bright green ones and he started to pounded into him with, Harry let out a scream of pleasure as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Fenrir took him there on the spot, the wolf was going to scent him and fill him make him his, the cool weather pricked their skins as heat formed from them, growls and moans filled the night air, and if blood was spilled it was done willingly. Pulling Harry, Fenrir hand him in his lap his hands warped around his hips and moved him up and down on his length, the teen threw his head back when he felt the large cock hit his sweet spot with a hard jab making him see pure white stars, the claws buried themselves in teen's hips, Harry screamed and came suddenly from the mixture of pain and pleasure, Greyback growled as he felt those muscle clamp around him, he kept moved Harry up and down getting the teen to cum again before he sunk his teeth into his neck.

Harry let out a whine mixed with cry as he felt the wolf cum inside of him and bite him, clamming him in on full motion, the words 'Your mine' whispered in his head, his blanked out because the next thing he knew was Fenrir was putting clothes back on him, the wolf smiled at him "Dumbledore is on his way, but also is one of my pups."

"You mean Remus?" Harry asked, he gave a short cough as he tried to talk,

"Yes, get him on your side love, you will need it the next full moon." He gave Harry his first kiss that night before disappearing, the teen smiled as he stood up wincing at the pain in his hips and the feel of cum running down his legs…This will be uncomfortable… he thought

"HARRY!" came the dispirit cry of Remus, he smiled…Dear Remus… he thought he loved him he really did but was scared how the man would reacted if he…no when he…he thought, found out about Fenrir "HARRY!"

The teen stepped out into the clearing brushing himself off when he see Remus and Dumbledore "Harry my boy...are you alright?" the old man asked, he was hoping to find a bloody, dirty mess on the floor crying in pain or passed out, not a boy who looked like he had the best fucking fuck of his life

"I am wonderful Headmaster; sorry I feel a sleep almost got stood on by the centaurs." He lied with a cocky smile; he could feel his wolf speaking to him making him stronger, he the look on the man's face drop when the teen smiled, Remus walked over to him to check him over, but stop a couple of inches from him, he could smell Fenrir, Harry's heart speed up as he looked at his old professor

"That is good Harry I am happy to hear nothing happen to you." Dumbledore said false "Let's go back to the school." He said "Remus?"

Back at the school Dumbledore, took Harry and Remus into his office, as of yet the wolf next to Harry has not spoken a word to him, but Harry could feel Remus was keeping himself together and he was scared, the old Headmaster bought out cups of lemon tea "Now Harry are you sure nothing happen while you were out there?" he asked

"Nothing Happened as I said I feel a sleep and was woke up by a herd of centaur's woke me." He said, he heard a huff from Remus and looked at the wolf as he took a sip from his tea

"Are you sure, there was no wolves out there?" he asked Harry tilted his head,

"No." Again Remus huffed, after their cup of tea Harry left Dumbledore's offices; he just started down the hall when he heard his name get called

"Harry." Turning around the teen looked at the wolf "A word!" he growled, the teen nodded to him and took him to the room of requirement.

Once the door was closed Remus pinned Harry to the floor, and started sniffing him and let out a growl his eyes amber almost glowing amber "I can explain." He said

"Can you?" he voice was deeper

"Yes, Fenrir told me some truths and he fucked me and bites me."

"What did he tell you?" came the growl as he mouthed at the teen's throat; the teen moaned and tilted his head more "What did he tell you!"

"That Dumbledore sent him to the woods to attacked me, so he can come swopping in and save me, he...Ahhhh... knows that my uncle beats me and does nothing and I can't trust all or most of the Weasley and and and Urrrh fuck Remus." Harry moaned as he felt the sink in teeth into his neck, pulling back the wolf looked at him with blood on his lips

"I will kill the old basted, and Dumbledore to." He said looking down at the boy under him, Harry could feel the bulge in his exprofessor's trousers, the teen whimpered at the dom wolf above him

"I know what you want; I'm still your pack Remus... Alpha, even if Fenrir staked his claim you can to." Harry whispered and that was all the permission Remus needed to stripped Harry of his clothes and get him onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore was in the Great hall three days later, he was not in a good mood he went to see Fenrir about what happen and yelled at the wolf and all Fenrir did was laugh and tells him 'the Dark Lord pays better and he should never trust a wolf' he walked into the hall and see two people missing, Harry and Remus, he walks over to Ron and Hermione "Good morning." He smiled, Hermione turned around

"Morning Head Master."

"Morning Head Master." Ron said

"Now where is Mr Potter." He asked nicely

"Don't know we haven't seen him for three days." Hermione said, Dumbledore looked confused …3 days where would he go?…he wondered

"Well when you see him let me know." He asked

"Yes Head Master." Hermione said, but unknown to them both Harry and Remus have been held up in the room of requirement having a time of his life.

Remus kissed along Harry's naked shoulders, bite littered the skin and bruises from the love making, Harry smiled and let out a sort of purr noise as he felt the older wolf's teeth scraped his shoulder "You know you should go back to lessons?" Remus smiled, Harry turned over and lay on his back and looked up at him his green eyes shining brightly at him with hints of amber

"I don't want to Remus I am quite happy laying here with you, eating whatever I want and doing whatever I like." He said with a lazy smiled as he let his finger draw patterns on Remus's chest, which was equally as covered in bites

"Ummm Fenrir will not be happy you have my scent all over you." Remus purred as he sucked his neck, making the teen shiver and tilt his head let him have more of his neck

"He can suck my cock!" Harry moaned as Remus bites his neck.

When they were see again Remus looked 10 years younger as he walked though the hall, his arm warped around the new wolf, Harry laid his head against his shoulder "Ummm I Remus I love you." He said quietly so only the wolf could hear, Remus grinned and nuzzled his neck

"I love you to." Students watched as the pair walked down the halls, the wolf seem unwilling to leave the teen alone even more making lessons difficult as the wolf seem to be the young wizards body guard, Dumbledore watched them he didn't like this was going with the pair.

Harry was called into Dumbledore's offices, it was the day before the full moon and Harry wasn't in the best of moods and he frowned as he walked up the stairs with Remus in toe the older wolf let out a small growl "There are aurors in the offices." He whispered and the teen ear picked up what he was saying

"I know." Harry said

"What do you want to do about it?" Remus asked

"Fight back." He smirked at the wolf, they shared a kiss that seem to deepen as they stood there, Remus let out a growl and pushed Harry against the wall making him giggle as the wolf kissed and licked his neck "Down big boy we have evil wizards who want to make me sad to hurt."

"Ooooh no one up sets my mate." He growled as they walked into the offices.

They walked in and Harry looked at the aurors in the room, he didn't recognise any of them but he let a growl out of his lips and watched them move back, Remus walked in behind Harry and closed the door and looked at them around, he leaned down and whispered something into Harry's ears and the teen nodded "Harry my boy, it's come to my attention that you and Mr Lupin are having a rather inappropriate relationship." Harry blinked and looked up at Remus

"Is it inappropriate?" he asked

"No of course not but you know these wizards they can't understand werewolves nature." Harry nods

"True true."

"Harry your mind has been clouded by the by that Fenrir gave you." Harry's eyes sparkled at the name and he licked his lips, he could feel Remus' hands play with his neck

"Tell me Headmaster how did you know that it was my Sire that bit me?" He asked as he crossed one leg over the other "Please don't lie I can tell if you do." The white hair wizard looked at the cocky boy in front of him now longer damage

"Harry…"

"Tell the truth?" Remus asked

"Very well I knew he was in the woods that night."

"Because you sent him, you gave him a good price to rape me." He said Dumbledore froze as he looked at him

"ARREST LUPIN FOR RAPING A CHILD!"

Remus looked up and growled and looked up at and growled as he grabbed Harry and ran for the window, jumping out with the teen holding onto him as they leaped from the roof, Dumbledore looked out the window in shock as he watches Remus disappear with Harry from sight, he never knew how strong Remus was. Once they were on the ground Remus set Harry down onto his feet and the teen looked up at him with amber eyes "Where did that come from?" he asked, Remus shrugged

"Always want to do that." He grinned as he kissed Harry again

"Ummm my wolf is filled with mysteries." Harry giggled as they walked way looking for Fenrir.


End file.
